From Wesker
by Death by Jello
Summary: Months after Re4... Wesker is back in the picture and has put his plan into full motion to ridding the exS.T.A.R.S. This is not going to be a story with a happy ending. It is filled with death, destruction, and betrayel for our heroes.
1. History

_Horror/ Drama _

**Note from me: For those of you who haven't played Resident Evil 4 or haven't finished the game are being warned that this story will spoil the game. Read with caution. Just skip over the chapter, it's just the history from the beginning of RE0 to the end of RE4**_

* * *

_

**…History…**

**Summer, 1998... **

Late July, bizarre murder cases began happening in a mid-western mountain community, Raccoon City. About a dozen victims became part of the incident, discovered nearly half-eaten in the Arclay Mountains.

The Raccoon Police Department sent out the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) Bravo Team to investigate. A few hours within the investigation, Bravo Team's chopper experienced engine failure and was forced to land in the midst of the forest.

From their location, Bravo Team, Captain Enrico Marini commanded a thorough search of their location. The youngest member of the team, Medic Rebecca Chambers uncovered an overturned military vehicle littered with bodies. Beyond that Chambers uncovered the Ecliptic Express, a train that underwent a complete invasion of unknown creatures, hours before the team's arrival.

Chambers met up with ex-Lieutenant Billy Cohen and together they escaped the train and its T- Virus infected passengers. But their troubles weren't over.

They both had stumbled upon an Umbrella Training Facility. The facility itself was also infested with carriers of the T-Virus.

Later revealed, Chambers and Cohen uncover that it was the fault of Lord Spencer and Dr. James Marcus, both deceased. Apparently, both of the two were somehow reawakened by Marcus' work of leeches.

Chambers and Cohen defeated Marcus and Spencer and escaped the destruction of the Training Facility. But, Chambers' troubles were far from over. Upon escaping she stumbles up a mansion.

Hours pass and soon the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team are sent out to search for Bravo Team, under Captain Albert Wesker. Alpha Team discovers Bravo Team's helicopter, mangled in ruins and in complete bloodbath.

Wesker orders a full out spread of the scene to the other S.T.A.R.S. members; Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Joseph Frost.

About fifty yards from the start, Frost uncovers a weapon with the grasp of a disconnected hand clinging to it. Frost wasn't so lucky. Seconds after discovering the hand he was attacked by a group of animals.

The rest fired onto the group to save Frost but prevailed. The attackers revealed to be dogs that were carriers of the T- Virus also. Without warning, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. head for the chopper only to see Brad Vickers, also known as "Chicken heart," depart, leaving them stranded.

The group discovers the mansion Chambers went into and quickly barricade themselves inside only to find matters worse. A lot worse.

Chambers is discovered by Redfield and Captain Wesker vanishes all of a sudden. Redfield, Chambers, Valentine, and Burton discover a lab deep underground controlled by the pharmaceutical company, Umbrella.

It turned out; it was the fault of Umbrella, for it was they who conducted the T- Virus research, and they who lost control of it thus, sprouting the cannibal murders.

The S.T.A.R.S. learns that their captain, Albert Wesker was playing them the whole time. He was working for Umbrella as well and was ordered to terminate the S.T.A.R.S. Wesker wasn't so lucky and was killed by the created Bio- Organic Weapon (B.O.W.) Tyrant.

The remaining S.T.A.R.S. members destroyed the creature as well and escaped after Chicken heart's rescuing. The mansion was destroyed by the self-destruct sequence burning away all research of the T- Virus.

Upon returning to the R.P.D., the S.T.A.R.S. story was believed to be a fraud and was suspended.

**September-October, 1998... **

The T- Virus initially spread through Raccoon City after the confiscation of the newly developed G- Virus. A group of Umbrella forces were sent to the underground labs deep beneath the city to obtain William Birkins research.

Birkin refused and injected the virus into him on the verge of death. The team escaped with the samples but was soon stopped and slaughtered by Birkin, who was now evolved beyond what was human. Birkin destroyed the samples, spreading the virus. It was spread even faster by the species of rats dwelling underground.

Special Agent Hunk of the team survived and escaped with the only sample of the G- Virus and escaped the outbreak.

The outbreak couldn't be contained and Raccoon City was placed under martial law. The incident grew worse. Soon, the citizens of the City were victims of the mutant virus and were turned into blood-thirsty zombies.

Still in city, Jill Valentine remained and was in the progress of escaping. Upon her journey through the dead city she ran into Chicken heart and soon witnessed his gruesome murder by Umbrella's new class of tyrant, Nemesis. Nemesis was sent into the city to kill all remaining S.T.A.R.S. members.

Valentine soon became its prey and began stalking her through the city. She met up with a group of three of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Squad; Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginovaef, Mikhail Victor who were hired hand mercenaries to help evacuate civilians and cleanse the city.

Victor was wounded in the side by machine gun fire and couldn't progress and was to rest in City Hall's cable car system. Ginovaef apparently was sensed under Valentine that he was a traitor due to what she saw him do to his fellow U.B.C.S. comrade. He wanted to escape alone with samples of the research by Umbrella and was in the unknown activity of Operation: Watchdog. Exterminating Jill was also a priority on his list.

Oliveira, Valentine, and Victor escaped Ginovaef by the cable car system which took them to the St. Michaels Clock Tower. Their journey was soon brought to a delay as Nemesis made its way onto the car. Victor was killed after assassinating himself in attempt to destroy Nemesis and protect Valentine.

Valentine and Oliveira made it to the clock tower and signaled for a chopper using the bell system only to find Nemesis destroy it with self-guided missile. Nemesis infected Valentine with the G- Virus and Oliveira blew it away to kingdom come.

During their dilemma, Leon Scott Kennedy arrived in Raccoon City to start his first day at the R.P.D. Claire Redfield; sister of Chris Redfield also arrived searching for her brother.

Both of them became victims of the incident. They were soon parted by the destruction of a gasoline truck. Both of them met back after making their way to the R.P.D. Redfield had problems of her own after stumbling upon another tyrant seeking unit she called Mr. X. She also had problems in searching for a small girl within the station.

Leon met with a mysterious woman named Ada Wong. Wong was searching for her boyfriend, John. They both came upon reporter Ben Bertolucci who had locked himself up within a cell.

Redfield discovered the girl and found her name was Sherry Birkin who was being stalked by her father William Birkin and Mr. X. It was soon revealed that Sherry held a sample of the G- Virus within her locket that Mr. X was ordered to get.

Bertolucci became a victim of Birkin and was impregnated. Hearing his screams, Kennedy came back to him after investigating further into the station witnessing Bertolucci death by the birth of a creature deep with his body. Kennedy soon battled the G- Infant and terminated it.

Redfield and Birkin as well as Kennedy and Wong, entered the sewers. Redfield and Birkin had it easy and entered the labs. Kennedy was injured by Birkin's mother Annette. Wong tended to Kennedy and took off after Annette.

Both of them soon entered the labs. Redfield and Birkin encountered Mr. X for the last time, Redfield figured out that it was after Sherry's locket it was after and threw it over a catwalk railing. Mr. X took after it falling off and landed in a vat of molten iron.

Kennedy soon learned by Annette that Wong was not John's girlfriend and that she was just after a sample of the G- Virus were Annette was the only one who had it. Annette soon lost consciousness and Kennedy was able to obtain the virus sample, soon to be confronted by the barrel of a gun by Wong.

Wong demanded he hand over the virus only to be responded by being fired upon in the back by Annette. Wong lost her balance and fell off a catwalk and Kennedy made an attempt to rescue her. He failed as she loosened her grip and fell to her death. Kennedy, overwhelmed with anger threw the sample off the catwalk and proceeded down to the station which housed his escape.

Redfield and Birkin reached the train before him and Redfield was unlucky. Mr. X wasn't dead. It appeared to be in a much worse killing condition and wasn't fond with getting the virus but revenge. Redfield defeated it by the tossing of a rocket launcher by a mysterious woman and blew Mr. X to pieces.

Returning to the train, both she and Birkin escaped. Kennedy made a late boarding and met up with them as the laboratory was destroyed by its self destruct sequence, and escaped the ruined city.

This picks back up to where Valentine and Oliveira. Oliveira went to the Raccoon City Hospital to obtain the only sample of the cure held by Ginovaef. Ginovaef was distracted and dropped the sample and Oliveira took it and barely escaped with his life as the hospital was destroyed by explosives.

Valentine went back to normal condition after being applied with the cure and made her way to the park after Oliveira made a short departure to tend to his objectives. Valentine came across the Dead Factory which was also owned and operated by Umbrella where Ginovaef was torn in half by Nemesis.

Oliveira met back with her through radio and told her that the city was to be destroyed at sunrise. Valentine made her way through the factory and battled Nemesis for the last time after crippling its condition which sprouted its mutation. Valentine and Oliveira escaped by chopper before the city were nuked, destroying all evidence of the incident.

**3 Month Later, January 1999... **

Still in search of her brother Chris, Claire Redfield ventured to the Umbrella Headquarters facility located in Paris, France. She was not happily welcomed and she merely destroyed half the building along with dozens of Umbrella's employees and was quickly apprehended by Rodrigo Juan Raval.

Redfield was relocated to Umbrella's prison, Rockford Island. Upon arrival the island was attacked by air attack by and unknown organization. Redfield escaped along with Steve Burnside and contacted Kennedy, and to find the island overrun with T- Virus carriers.

After meeting up with the head of the island, Alfred Ashford, they were forced to escape through via airplane as Ashford destroyed the island. Thinking they have escaped for good, Ashford took control of their plane and made them crash land in the Antarctic base also owned by Umbrella.

The duo ran into Ashford once again and threw him off a cliff and departed to a nearby base by snow plower.

Ashford awakened his twin sister, Alexia, who has been in cryo-sleep for fifteen years after unleashing the T- Virus on herself. Ashford died in front of her and Alexia quickly caught Redfield and Birkin and imprisoned them.

On the ruins of Rockfort Island, Redfield's brother, Chris arrived in search for Claire. He found out soon enough by Raval that she had escaped.

Before leaving the island for Antarctica he was confronted by Wesker, his captain thought to be dead. Wesker appeared very alive and much more powerful. Chris escaped his wrath momentarily and departed for Antarctica.

Chris arrived at the base and quickly found Claire. Brother and sister were soon together but, were soon parted as Wesker and Alexia arrived.

Claire found Burnside and made an attempt to free him and he viciously attacked her for Alexia had given him the virus. Surviving the assault, Burnside was impaled by a tentacle and died in Claire's lap. With the door suddenly locked from where she came, Claire was trapped again.

With the virus fused with Alexia's DNA, Wesker needed her to get the virus for himself and demanded she come with him. Alexia rebuffed and introduced her power and ran Wesker out of the scene.

Chris activated the self destruct sequence in order to unlock the door Claire was behind. Claire was freed and Chris battled Alexia and destroyed her with a Linear Launcher and went back for Claire who had taken off to the airplane hanger.

Wesker returned and took Claire with him and Chris followed. Wesker let go of Claire for it was Chris he wanted dead. They both fought and Chris escaped him once again. Claire and Chris escaped the base's destruction and assumed Wesker died in the destruction.

The Umbrella Corporation was then suspended after the destruction of Raccoon City. The company's stocks crashed and Umbrella was finished. The nightmare was over, for now.

**6 Years after the Destruction of ** **Raccoon** **City****, autumn 2004... **

Leon S. Kennedy was now an agent working under the President's order and was sent to Europe after sighting of a girl who looked like the President's kidnapped daughter.

Upon arriving, he was attacked by a group of disgruntled villages in the location called Pueblo. Kennedy met a villager who knew a lot about the village named Luis Sera who told him that the President's daughter, Ashley Graham was being held in the church.

Kennedy found Graham in the church and met the mastermind behind the kidnap, Lord Saddler. Saddler informed them both that they were now both carriers of the Los Plagas and would soon succumb to him.

Kennedy and Graham escaped the village and tried hiding out in a castle. To their dismay, it was also overrun with carriers of the Los Plagas.

They both met the leader of the castle named Ramon Salazar who ordered Kennedy to hand over Graham. Refusing to do so, Graham was re-kidnapped by an unknown creature and taken to Salazar.

Sera came back to Kennedy with the cure of the Los Plagas only to be killed by Lord Saddler. Saddler took back the sample and Kennedy said to Sera that they would pay for his death.

Searching for Salazar, Kennedy met up with Ada Wong. Wong was presumed dead in Raccoon City and didn't come to a surprise to Kennedy after he read files that there was a third party involved. Her motive was unknown

Kennedy found Salazar and learned that Graham was taken to Saddler's island. Kennedy killed Salazar and went for the island.

Midway through the island, Kennedy met up with his old comrade who had died two years ago, Jack Kruaser. Kruaser was working alongside with Wong and took advantage of Kennedy.

Kennedy killed Kruaser for a key to get to Saddler. Kennedy soon discovered Saddler and Graham and took Graham back with help from Wong. With Wong's distraction, both Graham and Kennedy were able to rid of Los Plagas within their body.

Saddler found his way to Kennedy and both of them fought. Wong tossed Kennedy a launcher and Saddler was no more. In the charred remains of Saddler, Kennedy obtained the Los Plagas sample only to find a gun to his head.

Wong wanted the sample and Kennedy gave it to her. Wong soon activated the self-destruction sequence of the island and gave Kennedy a present for escape.

Kennedy went back to Graham and together they escaped the island's destruction via Jet Ski.

* * *

**Note: For those who haven't played RE4, don't blame me for spoiling it for you, blame yourself. You're the one who decided to read it after I gave you the warning above. Sheesh!**


	2. Goodbye… My Friend

**…February 2005… **

**Goodbye… My Friend **

Chris Redfield just got back to his apartment, excited for what was going to happen. Jill and Barry were coming to drop by. Setting his keys on the table, he took off his police uniform and placed his gun on the table.

Coming to the fridge, he grabbed a Corona and popped the cap open and took a few sips. He collapsed onto the couch and looked at the clock; 7:30 p.m. 15 more minutes. Chris got up and darted through his two bedroom apartment, straightening things out and put on a pair of casual clothes and hung his uniform in the closet.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _He darted for his cell phone and flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Chris!" _

"Jill!" He said happily, "Where are you two?"

_"We're right in front of you're apartment, look out the window." _

Chris darted to the window and pulled back the drapes and peered down seeing two figures below looking up and then waving. He smiled and opened the window, "Well? What are you two waiting for? Come on up!"

He watched as both Jill and Barry went into the building. Chris hung the phone up and placed it in his side pocket. He took another sip of his drink and set it on the table when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" he shouted. Jill came in smiling and was followed by Barry next as he shut the door.

"Hey, you guys!" Chris said giving Jill a hug.

"It's so great to see you again after so long." Jill said releasing her hug. Barry came next and grabbed Chris' hand and shook it and pulled him forward and patted him in the shoulder.

"Barry…" Chris said, "How's the family?"

"Doing great, Chris. Doing great." Barry said, his 6 foot tall body towering over both of them.

They both sat down on the couch with their bags at their feet, "Sheesh, I'm starving!" Jill said falling back, melting into the couch.

"You guys wanna go out to eat? There's a great diner just a few blocks down the street."

Outside the apartment building a black van pulled up to the front. The doors slid open and a figure stepped onto the ground.

"Remember, exterminate them all."

"Understood." The figure said switching on his radio, "I'm at the destination."

_"Good, make me proud. We'll pick you up at the rendezvous point." _

The van pulled out of the parking lot leaving the figure alone to do his mission.

"Well, what do you got?" Barry said getting up, "Sandwiches?"

Chris gave a shrug, "Got peanut- butter but, no bread."

"Diner it is, then." Jill interrupted, "Is it as good as _Emmy's_?"

Chris looked at her, "I forgot."

"Come on, you ate their everyday for as long as I could remember." Jill added on getting up and putting on her coat.

He grabbed his coat and put it on giving her a stern look, "I'm trying to forget."

There was silence; _Emmy's_ was one of the diners he went to about five times a week to eat back in Raccoon City. He tried forgetting after what had happened six years ago with the viral outbreak. It was best if the subject was left alone.

Barry then broke the silence by clapping his hands together, "So, why don't we go now. I'll pay the bill."

There was then a knock at the door and Chris went towards it when Barry got in his way.

"I'll get it." He said opening the door.

Chris watched Barry's expression change after he opened the door, "What is it?"

* * *

Barry opened the door and saw a man about a few inches smaller then he was. The fellow was dressed like a war had begun, his face concealed behind a mask. "Can I help you?" 

"Is this the Redfield residence?" The figure asked.

"Who's asking?" Without saying anything else, the figure pulled out an MP5K and pointed it at Barry. "CHRIS!"

* * *

Chris saw the hefty gun and grabbed his gun on the table- 

_Ratatataa! _Bullets slammed into Barry's body as the intruder fired, all direct hits.

"BARRY!" He heard Jill scream.

Barry fell to the floor clutching his stomach and Chris took off out the door and after the intruder.

Jill ran to Barry and applied pressure to his wounds. "Barry, hang in there! Don't die."

All she heard was his gasping breaths as she quickly pulled the drapes off the window and pressed it to his stomach. "Hold that there while I call for help."

He was bleeding non stop. Literally, it was a damn river of blood.

"J-! Jill!" he said.

"No, no! Be quiet, don't say a thing." Tears were pouring from her eyes as she applied more direct pressure with her blood drenched hands. "Hold that there!" No response.

She looked at Barry who was motionless. She shook his shoulders, "Barry! Stay with me! Barry?!" No response.

Barry Burton was dead. Jill began sobbing loudly burying her hand in her hands, "BARRY! NO! BARRY!"

* * *

Chris fired his weapon and the intruder flinched, "Damn it!" He only grazed him. He watched as the figure went through the stairway exit and disappeared behind the door. 

Chris crashed through the door and went down the winding staircase firing down at Barry's attacker, sending sparks off the rails. The attacker stopped momentarily and fired a spray of rounds towards him.

He dove to the ground and rolled down the stairs. Peering over the railing, he caught the masked intruder go through the second floor door.

Chris caught up and slammed into the door, feeling it slightly budge, "Shit, it's locked!" He growled in fury, shooting the handle and kicked it open.

The attacker was waiting in the hall with their gun at him and Chris jumped to the side as another hail of bullets flew past.

After stopping Chris aimed his gun and got a fix on the enemies head-

-and stopped as a small child got in the way, buying time for the attacker.

Chris ran past the small kid as he started crying and turned through the corridor and fired three times, missing as bits of plywood shot from the wall.

The enemy was nearing a window and Chris fired again hitting him in the back of the head. No effect, he wore a helmet.

He watched as the intruder dove through the second story window. Chris came to a stop and watched him land swiftly on his feet. "Damn!" The attacker looked up at him and began running down back through the alley behind the apartment.

Chris hesitated and then made a run for the window and landed on the asphalt and rolled on his back and into a crouch and took off after the figure.

* * *

Jill panicked as she dialed 911, retrying as her bloody fingers slipped off the number dial as she cried. 

_"911 emergency. Please state your emergency." _

"Someone came and killed my friend!" She screamed.

_"I need you to speak more clearly." _

"SOMEONE KILLED MY FRIEND, DAMN IT!" She screamed pressing the phone on her forehead.

_"Please remain calm. Help is on the way." _

"HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM? HE'S DEAD, YOU- BITCH!"

* * *

Chris was literally sprinting down the alley, the intruder about 15 meters from him. That asshole was fast. 

There was a fence up ahead; it would probably slow down the attacker. Chris hoped it would. The attacker stopped momentarily and then quickly climbed over the fence like a cat.

Chris aimed his gun and pulled the trigger to only hear a click. "Son of a-"

He took after him again, reloading would take at least a few seconds and the attacker would be long gone by the way he moved. Chris made it to the fence and climbed over it and landed on his feet.

Up ahead was main street and the attacker quickly disappeared through a crowd of people. Chris pulled his badge out and flashed it at every while holding his gun in the air, "Precinct 32 Police, move out of the way!"

Everybody began screaming as they cleared away. He spotted the attacker go through the oriental part of town and he kept his pace and followed, crashing into a cart of chickens.

Chris stumbled a bit and ignored the Asian man who was screaming obscenities at him for knocking over his cart. He spotted the attacker just veer right at the corner of the street.

"The docks!" He mumbled under his breath, by the direction he was going, the attacker was going towards the docks.

Chris made the turn and jumped behind the dumpster while the attacker sprayed another shower of bullets. Hearing the footsteps proceed away again, he reloaded his weapon and took off.

The alley they were taking had no turns or back routes, just complete straight. Chris discharged his weapon in the air then at the ground near the attacker's feet. As the sparks flew near inches from touching his foot, the attacker stopped.

"Police! Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!" The attacker hesitated, "Do it!"

Chris ran to him with caution as he dropped his empty weapon and turned around with his hands up, "Don't hurt me officer, I'm just doing my job."

"And I'm doing mine as well!" Chris growled.

The attacker looked down and motioned up at his hand, Chris looked. It was hard to tell in the darkness on what he was holding, "In that case…Catch."

The attacker threw the object and it discharged on the ground. Bright light overwhelmed him and Chris' eyes began burning. A flash grenade.

Chris rubbed his eyes groaning as his head spun. With the side effects wearing off a bit he took off again, stumbling a bit.

The attacker was now on the docks, he could hear the slamming of his boots on the wooden surface. Chris started firing again, draining his clip and missing due to his lack of concentration.

* * *

The attacker made it to the docks after discharging a stun grenade and switched his radio back on, "I'm ready!" 

Redfield was good in keeping up, but he was better…much better.

_"Have you exterminated the targets?" _

"Only Burton. Redfield is on my tale, request pick up immediately."

_"Why don't you take care of him?"_

_He sighed, "No ammo, we could get him with the chopper."_

_"Affirmative."

* * *

_

A chopper quickly flew above Chris and towards the attacker and set down low enough for Barry's attacker to hop on. 

With the attacker on board, the choppers search lights shot across Chris' face. With no ammo to fire upon the chopper's engine, he was a sitting duck.

The chopper rotated to its left side revealing a mini gun manned by the masked attacker.

"Shit!" Chris made a break for the street has the concrete began tossing up rubble as he was being fired upon.

If he made it to the open of the street, they should stop, it was him they were after.

The gunfire suddenly stopped and Chris looked back watching the chopper depart for the ocean horizon. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" He cursed throwing his empty weapon on the ground.

* * *

Barry's body was zipped into a black body bag and set on a stretcher. Jill was lying on the couch, her face pale and her eyes bloodshot as she was asked yes and no questions by the police chief. 

"Do you know anyone who could've done this?" Chief Parks asked.

"No…" she said in a monotone voice.

"Anyone at all?"

"No…" She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She wanted to say Umbrella but they were no more, haven't been for six years.

"Does Barry Burton have any family we need to inform?"

"Yes…"

Parks shook his head, "Damn, it."

Just then, Chris walked through the door passing by the paramedics and looked down at the body bag on the stretcher, "No…"

This couldn't be real.

_

* * *

Note: For all you Wesker lovers, stay calm he'll be introduced in the next chapter or the one after that, I don't know but, it's soon. You'll get your Weskie! And I understand if your pissed off with Barry dying, I know..... You can flame the crap out of me if you want._


	3. One STARS Awaits

…**One S.T.A.R.S. Awaits…**

…**The next day…**

"God damn it, Redfield." Chief Parks said in his office, "What the hell's wrong with you!"

"I told you I almost had him." Chris commented, "He was too fast."

"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED FOR BACKUP!" Parks shouted loudly in anger, "Jesus Christ, Redfield. You keep pushing it. Didn't you have your phone or radio?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you use it, Eddie was right down the street." Parks put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, "Cars go faster then people, Redfield."

Chris slouched in his chair, "It didn't occur to me, he killed someone I've known for years."

"Here you go with your excuses. I remember when you first came here. Everyone was onto you and asking you about the viral incident."

"Where are you going with this?" Chris asked standing up.

Parks leaned back in his chair and checked his watch, "You lost friends there too, damn it!"

"Barry's different, he was like a father! He pulled me out of the hole and helped me! You've lost family haven't you/"

"Don't go there, Redfield." Parks growled, getting up, "You listen to me, Redfield. I've lost way more then you've lost. I saw my brothers face torn from his body in Vietnam. I witnessed my father kill my mother. I _witnessed_ my father get executed in death row by the electric chair. And you better not fuckin' lecture me on family. I've got no one now!"

Chris was silent sitting back in his chair, "I'm sorry, chief."

Parks sat down and looked out the window overlooking the city, "Look at you Redfield, you have your sister Claire. You've also got your friend Jill. You have people who look up to you. I just don't want you to end up like me."

Outside, the sound of a planes engine flew overhead, "I guess I'll get back to the case." Chris said getting out of his chair.

"No." Parks said, "I'm suspending you until the case is either solved or closed."

He looked at Parks, "What!"

"You heard me. Now hand over your gun and badge." Parks commanded holding out his hand.

Chris hesitated.

"That's an order, Redfield!"

Chris cursed under his breath and slammed the badge on the desk and threw his gun on the chair and walked out, slamming the door.

Chris pulled the car up to the diner and walked in and sat down at a table. The waitress, Helen walked up to him and gave him a coffee.

"Black with two packs of sugar." She said, "Your usual."

"Thanks Helen." He said taking a few sips, "Can you get me a-"

"Cheeseburger, no lettuce, extra tomatoes, mayonnaise, pickles, and a side order of coleslaw and fries? Helen started, smiling.

"Just the burger." He said gloomily.

Helen looked at him, "What's wrong?" Chris shook his head in silence as he took another sip of coffee. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Chris put his coffee down, "What?"

"Your friend Jill was here just a minute ago." Helen said, "She didn't look very good, or sound. Poor little thing."

"Ya…"

* * *

Jill was sitting in the park and switched her phone off after Barry's wife made a call. She already knew and began crying herself off. Jill couldn't do anything but, hang up the phone. 

She stood up from the bench she was sitting in and placed the phone in her pocket and walked up to a frozen pond.

"Hey."

Jill turned around seeing Chris a few meters behind her, walking towards her with his hands in his coat pockets and sat down next to her. "Hey." She replied staring off at the lake.

"Listen, Jill." Chris began, "This is all my fault- I.."

"It's not all your fault." Jill replied, "It was just the unexpected."

Chris sank into the bench, "I just can't figure out who would do such a thing."

"That's what's bothering me the most. Who was it?"

He nodded his head slowly, "Can't say, but, whoever did it was probably working for somebody."

Just then, both of their phones went off simultaneously. Jill grabbed her out of her pocket and placed it to her ear, as did Chris.

_"Hello." _It was Chris' voice on her phone. Their lines were connected for some strange reason.

_"Listen to me closely you two. You tell anyone about this call and you'll be next. Now if I were one of you two, I would head back to the apartment. The next S.T.A.R.S. member is waiting."_

The caller then hung up. Jill looked at her caller I.D. which read, _unknown._ "Holy shit..." She then said.

Chris looked at her with shock in his eyes, "Rebecca!"

* * *

**... 5 Minutes Later...**

Chris opened the door to his apartment and they ran into the dark room. He flipped the light switch on and gazed at the trashed apartment.

"Oh, my God." Jill said standing still.

"Someone's been here," Chris added, walking by his overturned table and reach for his holster and stopped halfway, realizing he had gave it to the chief.

"Jill, stay here." He motioned, turning from the living room and entered his bedroom.

His room was trashed as well. The mattress was lying lopsided on the floor. Papers of reports and files he had not quite finished littered the floor.

This was getting obnoxious. He had nothing the person wanted. So, why would that person trash his whole apartment?

"Chris, you better take a look at your computer." Jill called from the other room.

He quickly turned away from the desecration of his room and walked out and then quickly came back in and opened the drawers to the roll top desk to see if they confiscated his gun.

He closed it in frustration and cursed under his breath, "They had to take my gun."

Chris exited the room and joined Jill in the other room where his computer was.

He felt like laughing. The room were the computer was located was clean, not a scratch nor dent in anything. But, there was a letter lying on the keyboard.

Jill grabbed it and began reading it out loud, "We've linked your computer up to our live feed network. Your computer is all ready to go, all you have to do is turn the monitor on."

Chris pressed the on switch on the monitor and the screen flashed on and a warning message came up reading: _You have just received a message. Would you like to respond to the sender? Y/N?_

He hit the Y button and the screen turned black for a few seconds. Static was then broad casted and then a picture began to show up on screen.

The monitor displayed a picture of a room of some sort. It was enormous. Chris could barely make out any detail due to the lack of light in the room.

"Long time no see, Chris." Someone spoke from the room the computer was showing. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"Who the hell are you!" Chris began. "Where's Rebecca?"

A figure stepped out in the open, covered in darkness as they walked closer to the screen, "Be patient. Ah, Ms. Valentine, still single I suppose?"

Jill approached the screen, "Hey, asshole. You can smart mouth all you want. Why did you kill Barry!"

"Simple to say." The figure said walking back and forth, "It was purely a mistake to kill Barry, at the moment. He had family. But, it sure made me laugh when I heard of the mishap." The figure chuckled, "I really wanted Chris to die."

Chris slammed his fists on the table, "But, why! Why kill Barry? What for? We didn't do anything!"

The figure stopped walking, "He disobeyed me. Interrupted my plans. And then you get in my way once more and take everything away from me."

"What are you talking about?" He said, literally confused.

"Still don't know me?" The figure snarled, "Well, I guess I wouldn't blame you. The fall of Umbrella. Yes, you can knock them off the _who-did-it list_. Was it for money? No. Revenge?..."

Chris' eyes widened with shock, "You!"

The figure laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the large room, "Beginning to see it now, _Chris_. I'm your nemesis, who has come out of hiding after all these years. Grasp your reality, both of you. Get out of your little fantasy lands and _see_ your enemy!"

"Wesker!" Jill shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

The lights in the room suddenly went on and revealed the figure; Albert Wesker.

He stood in a lab- like room, filled with consoles and stasis tubes. The floor he was standing on was marble, The stasis tubes were built into the marble pillars as well. Wesker stood in the center of the screen half grinning, with one brow arched up, peeking out the top of his shades.

"Surprised to see me?" He said smoothly, "By the look of both of you, I say you two look, delighted to see me."

"Delighted to _kill_ you!" Jill shot back.

Wesker laughed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the enormous lab, "Ah... Still as feisty as the last time we _chit-chatted_. Well, without Barry to give me an open casket and the ole' jolly tyrant to give me a _pat_ on the back, what to you plan on to do? Turn off the monitor?" Again, he laughed loudly.

"Where's Rebecca!" Chris shouted.

He watched the screen as Wesker put his hands together and smiled, "Ah... I was waiting for you to ask about her."

Wesker walked to one of the computers and pressed a few buttons and a small hissing noise was emitted.

A few feet in front of him, the floor opened up and a mechanism rose from below, holding the unconscious Rebecca. The mechanism looked like a dental operating chair, but far more uncomfortable with the straps around her chest and legs and cuffs around her hands.

"No..." Jill cried, silently.

Chris was silent and watched as Wesker pull out a metal case and grab something from inside and walk back to the center of the screen.

"I received a present a few months ago." Wesker began, "By one of my most trusted spies." He held up a vial to the screen which contained an egg like object floating around in a purple fluid. "By from what they call it, it is called _Las Plagas._ A parasite, able torely off and manipulate any organism that it lives in."

"Great..." Chris sighed, "You've been able to conjure up something on the old drawing board."

"Wrong, Chris, " Wesker said, "The parasites were buried deep under the Earth hundreds of years ago. A while ago it was unearthed and used. The power of the Plagas is amazing. All controlled by one mind, a group of collective thinking. Don't you think this will change the fate of the world today?"

"Sounds like lunacy!" Jill commented, "A psycho like you will think anything is worth while by what it's capable of."

Wesker didn't respond as he loaded the vial into a syringe and approached Rebecca, "Good girl. By what it is capable of, it _is_ worth while to obtain this sort of power. Lunacy? Only in the eyes of a fool."

He stuck the syringe in the side of Rebecca's neck but didn't squeeze the small trigger.

"What are you going to do!" Chris shouted.

Wesker smiled at him, wickedly and pulled the small trigger. The egg was flushed through the syringe and entered Rebecca and Wesker removed the syringe. "She is now a carrier of a truly amazing gift."

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, "I'M GONNA- KILL- YOU!"

"Don't get mad Chris. You'll have your turn. There is also no need to find me. I already know where you are. I'll get you myself." He smiled and then adjusted his glasses, "And when I get _all_ of you, maybe I'll introduce to you; Barry's killer."

Chris and Jill were silent as Wesker waved his hand in goodbye.

"I'll see you, two soon." The live channel then disconnected and the computer suddenly crashed.

Jill looked at Chris with despair in her eyes, "What do we do?"

Chris nodded his head, no knowing what to do. "We wait."

* * *

**Note: More is coming soon or later, I don't know. In the mean time while your waiting, feel free to check out my other stories. PeAcE!**


	4. Danger Zone

**...Danger Zone...**

Sherry Birkin was sitting in the cafeteria just when the first bell rang for first period. First period for her was gym, she hated it to death. This year, a senior, just a few months till her _freedom._

She should've taken gym her freshman year, now this was her last unit she was missing until receiving her diploma. Uch, at least it was just a only girls class, she was getting sick and tired at the dudes staring at her, especially her english teacher.

At least it kind of helped her, she was now passing the class.

Bull dozing her way through the mass crowd of students, she mangled her way out of the cafeteria. That's when it hit her. She had left her bag on the table.

She quickly shoved her way past the river of students and made her way to the table and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Looking, out the huge windows, was a huge black SUV parked in front of the school.

Strange, she had never seen a completely black SUV, with black tinted windows, black plated rims and black signal lights. She wondered if it was ever pulled over by the traffic violations with the lights.

She merely ignored it and took off for gym.

* * *

Inside the SUV, sat four masked figures, similar to Burton's killer. 

"Subject is leaving cafeteria." One of them said.

"Do we have her schedule?" The Second one asked.

"First period gym, second english, lunch, third history, then early release." The first answered. "When does the bell ring."

"Two minutes." Replied the third checking his watch. "Why not get her now?"

"We don't want to many witnesses, it would mean to many deaths."

"There are thirty people in her class," The fourth said.

Beneath the mask, the first one looked at the fourth one, "Thirty is better then a hundred."

* * *

_Ring!_

Sherry opened the doors to the gym and saw Coach Wilkins standing at the center of the basketball court going over roll.

"You're late, Ms. Birkin." Coach said sternly.

Sherry smirked putting her bag on the bleachers and grabbed her clothes from her bag, "Left my bag in the cafe."

"No excuses this time. That's the fifth time in two weeks, that's another Saturday School."

She walked towards the locker room retorting, "Whatever, I'll serve it."

"I don't take anyone's back talk, Ms. Bir-"

The coach was interrupted as the double doors to the gym opened up and four covered figures walked in and stopped in between Coach and Sherry. Some funky shit was about to happen.

"Gentlemen," Coach began, "You know the dress code, no objects of any sort hiding the face, now hand over the mask."

"We're here to take Sherry Birkin. She has an appointment." One of them said in a cold stern voice.

Two of them broke from the group and grabbed Sherry by her arms and held her in firm grasp between them, "Dudes, loosen the grip!" Sherry shouted, "I can pay for those parking tickets."

"That's it! I'm calling security." Coach shouted, "All of you come with me."

As Sherry could see, Coach was just blinded with stupidity.

"That won't be necessary." The figure stated pulling an object out; a machine gun of some sort.

Coach turned around and was sent flying back as a hail of bullets went into his body.

Screams then erupted, echoing all through the gym. Sherry began struggling for freedom, "What the hell is going on!" She shouted, getting no response from either of the figures that held her as they escorted her out of the gym.

"KILL ALL WITNESSES!" Was the last thing she heard while exiting the gym. It was then followed by a hail of bullets and the screaming of her classmates.

A tear rolled down her face, she felt like screaming, but that would attract more people that would end up dead.

They guided her around the right corner of the hall which told her that they were making their way to the front of the school.

"Hands in the air!" Someone shouted.

Sherry looked towards the voice finding one of the school security guards with his gun drawn towards her kidnappers.

"Fine, take her." One of the masked men said and pushed her forward. She watched as the guard put his gun to his waist and make his way to her.

"NO! Get back!" She screamed, knowing what was going to happen.

Too late. The guard hit the ground with a hole in his chest after the sound of a gunshot.

Before they could grab her again, Sherry got to her feet and ran down the hall as fast as she could. The hall turned left which would lead to a staircase leading to the second floor.

She followed the path, hearing the footsteps gaining behind her. As she turned the hall, a arm shot out in front of her face and she was clotheslined.

Hitting the ground, her breathing was cut off knocking the air out of her momentarily. Struggling, to take gasps of air, finding that she had to breath in through her nose and out her mouth. The process was stressful and difficult.

Gazing up at the ceiling, another of the masked figures stood above her and was soon joined by the other two figures.

"Not quick enough." One of them said, hard to figure who spoke with the masks covering their faces.

"Time." The second one said.

The third one checked his watch and scoffed, "we're fifteen seconds late."

"Damn it." the second replied taking a small black burlap bag out his vest.

Before Sherry could see the fourth figure from the gym make entry, the bag was slung over her head and was tightened around her neck to avoid easy removal.

She was then flipped on her back and her hands were pulled back and cuffed together. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, getting no response from them.

She was pulled to her feet and was taken out of the school. She then heard the opening of a car's door and she was thrust in.

The doors closed and the vehicle came to life.

"We've apprehended the subject." They began.

_"Good. The plane is waiting at the extraction point."_ Someone replied from a radio.

"Affirmative."

_"Casualties?"_

"46."

46! Sherry felt like dying right now for what had happened. But, what did she do?

* * *

The SUV was set in gear and took off from the school and all the figures removed their masks. 

"That went well." Ocampo said, setting his mask on his lap as he pulled out a syringe. Sitting, in the back seat next to the subject, he stuck her in the neck with the syringe.

Birkin moaned and let out a gasp of air and her body loosened in the seat. Her head set on her shoulder as she lost consciousness. Ocampo grabbed her and threw her in the back seat to make some more room.

"Too well." Crawford said, turning a corner. "That shit's going to be on the news."

Axe grabbed the syringe from Ocampo and set it in a case and put it under the passenger seat. "Hunk, why don't you take off your mask?"

"Mission's not over. We have to get to the extraction point unnoticed." Hunk replied.

Three cop cars passed by them, sirens blaring as the trio made their way to the school.

Crawford guided the Tahoe through downtown, making their way to the airport. An airplane then went over the tall buildings, casting a shadow on everything momentarily as it flew past.

Hunk looked behind him through the rear window, suddenly seeing four S.W.A.T. vans come out from a corner.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath readying his gun.

"You say something." Ocampo said.

"Aw, shit!" Crawford said looking at the rearview mirror. "We got company."

"_This is the police! Pull the vehicle over! NOW!" _One of the armored vehicles shouted, through a megaphone from inside.

"How far to the airport!" Hunk shouted changing out the mag in his weapon.

"Beyond that wire fence." Crawford said, "I'm driving through it."

Hunk felt the SUV accelerate as Ocampo opened the sun-roof and poked his head out with his weapon and began shooting.

Hunk looked out the driver's window and saw the wire fence crumple under the force of the vehicle. They then found themselves on a huge runway. But, no plane.

Axe got on the radio, "We don't have enough time, S.W.A.T. is here! Repeat! S.W.A.T. is here."

The radio came to life again, _"Looks like we've underestimated the police force, we are taking off now."_

Axe got off the radio and opened the window, "The planes taking off! Crawford, hope you can drive onto a moving plane!"

"Piece of cake!" Crawford replied turning sharply and going between two buildings.

Hunk cocked his weapon and prepared to-

Gunfire then came for them, hitting the SUV as Crawford steered them out of the buildings onto a new runway.

The armored trucks were returning fire on them. Rounds tore through the window and Hunk crouched behind the leather seats. Ocampo then came back in from the sunroof and collapsed on the seat.

Hunk looked at his motionless body and discovered blood pouring from multiple wounds on his body.

"I SEE THE PLANE!" Crawford shouted, "UP AHEAD!"

He looked through the window seeing a huge military looking cargo plane going down the runway, several hundred meters in front of them.

The gunfire from the S.W.A.T. ceased and Hunk saw Axe lean out the passenger window and began firing his weapon.

But, not for long. His body jerked and Axe fell out of the window. Hunk watched as his body hit the ground and began rolling on the asphalt at 80 miles an hour.

A screeching sound was heard from one of the trucks and Hunk watched as one of the S.W.A.T. vehicles smashed into Axe's body and tip over on its side.

Hunk grimaced at the sight and felt the SUV jerk left, and the sound of the engine decrease in sound. They were decelerating.

"Crawford!" He shouted, "What-"

He stopped short, seeing hundreds of holes punctured in the back of the drivers seat and blood splattered on the windshield.

Hunk climbed to the front seat and looked at Crawford's, bullet riddled body and opened the drivers door and pushed his deceased body out.

He sat in the seat and accelerated the vehicle, pushing the speed to 120 miles an hour, catching up with the plane.

The plane's cargo doors began getting bigger and bigger. He glimpsed at the speedometer seeing that he was pushing the danger zone.

The roaring of the planes engines then muted out all sound around him as he guided the vehicle closer to the open cargo door.

_"We're running out of ground space! You better make it!"_ The radio warned.

Hunk then pressed the accelerator to the floor and took the SUV to 135. Smoke began emitting from under the hood as the SUV went up the cargo ramp and crashed inside the plane.

With the speeds he was going, he should've been dead, but the SUV angled slightly while boarding the plane and wedged itself between the plane walls.

He looked behind him and found the runway a mere line on the ground. The cargo door then blocked his view of the ground as it sealed shut.

"Maybe this is why they call me Mr. Death." He said to himself while removing his mask.

Hunk popped the truck and climbed to the back and opened the trunk door and jumped out. He grabbed Birkin's body and slung her body over his shoulders and walk around the wedged Tahoe and made his way to front of the plane.

"Tests showed that SUVs flip easily at high speeds." A familiar voice said from the cockpit as Hunk entered setting Birkin's body in one of the seats and applied the seat belt. "But, _you_ were able to get it stuck between the walls of the plane. You should be dead."

"Nice to see you Wesker." Hunk greeted, "I got your package." He then said motioning towards Birkin's body.

"Excellent, I like it." Wesker said, smiling slightly, "The rest of your team?"

"Dead."

"Hmm... It doesn't matter really. All expendable, I didn't have faith in of them."

Hunk sat down at one of the seats and removed his vest, "I kind of sensed it, from someone as cold-hearted as you."

Wesker laughed, "Thank you. From someone who always gets the job done, they also have a sense of humor."

"What about the rest of them? Redfield and everyone else?"

"It's already being taken care of as we speak. It's just going to be hard to obtain the U.S. agent, Kennedy."

"No shit." Hunk said, rubbing the back of his head. "All because of them, I'm out of a job."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hunk, "You'll get your job back when they're all dead. Without them, nothing can stand in our way with the reestablishment of Umbrella. And your dirty work."

"I can't wait." Hunk commented, "What do you plan to do with them before killing them?"

He watched Wesker adjust his shades as he sat next to the pilot and crossed his legs and looked at Hunk, "I plan to have as much fun as I can with them before their ultimate demise."

"Enjoy your deaths. From Wesker." Hunk commented sarcastically, smiling as he leaned back in his chair.


	5. The Kidnap Van

**...The Kidnap Van...**

Claire Redfield opened the garage to her repair shop. The shop was called _Hot Rod._ It was also her home, she couldn't afford to rent a house and own a shop at the same time. Not on what she was being paid.

Actually the pay was good, but after finishing college, debt had her in the hole after taking out student loans.

She wheeled in the Harley and setting the stand after dropping Sherry off at school. Apparently, she moved in with Claire after problems with her foster parents and living with other family members. So far its been a year, Sherry's been living with her.

Lately, her and Chris hadn't been talking after his friend's death. She didn't really know the man and figured it was best to keep her distance from Chris until hisgrieving went away.

Leon had been making his daily stops every month and taken her and Sherry around town to do something entertaining and fun, besides talk about Raccoon City and other forms of the grisly events that also lay in common.

Now, Leon had run into some trouble in Europe just a few months ago and hasn't really been the same. She asked him, but he would just say she didn't need to hear it and just leave it alone. Whatever it was, it sure did bother him.

She removed her jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger. She looked at the _Let Me Live_ saying and looked at the angel.

This had a different design, her vest had the angel holding a bomb. And plus, Sherry had received the vest from Claire and it didn't look so big on her today.

Her jacket had the same angel and bomb, but it showed the angel with a mad look on her face while throwing a bomb. She touched the design and left it alone.

Claire took out a pair of keys and put it through a lock and opened the door and walked in. Inside was her office where she did all her bill paying and were her customers who needed some accessories added to their car paid her.

She turned on the radio and began listening to some Howard Stern.

_"So, Robin. Before we get in what I want to talk about, here's a little skit all of us would enjoy." Howard said._

_"What?" Robin said._

_"Oh, I know, it's the flu calling Gary the Retard." Artie said, giving it away._

_"Ya, thanks Artie. This is the flu calling Gary the Retard, check it out."_

_The sound of a telephone rings._

_"Heh-whoa?" Gary starts._

_"Hey Gary, this is the phone company."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Well, the flu has tapped his way into the line and so if he calls for you, I need you disguise your voice."_

_"Okay." Gary says rather scared._

_"Bye."_

_"Goo-bye."_

_The phones hang up. The phone than rings again and Gary picks up the phone._

_He disguises his voice to a girl, "Hello?"_

_"Hello, is Gary there? This is the flu." The flu says._

_"Gary's not heweer!" Gary shouts, his voice breaking._

_"Well, who are you?"_

_"This is a girl."_

_"Damn it Gary, I know you're out there! I'm going to get you!"_

_Gary returns to his normal voice, "No, stay away."_

_"Do you feel sick or dizzy."_

_"No!" He coughs._

_"I got you Gary, you coughed! You have the flu!" The flu laughs._

_"IF YOU GIVE ME THE FLU, I'M GOING TO SUE YOU!"_

Claire laughed a little and got up from her seat and walked back into the garage after hearing a vehicle pull up.

A black truck was parked in front of the garage as Claire walked towards it. A black man then stepped out of the truck and smiled at her. "Claire, what's-sup girl?"

"Davey! You _bastard_!" Claire replied smiling, "Where'd you get the paint job?"

Davey was one of her good friends in college. They had almost the same classes and both didn't have any family left except for a brother or sister. She was into motorcycles, he was into trucks and loud music with max out bass. She figured they had a lot in common but, didn't really find each other the type that they would want to get romantic with.

"Aw, no girl! This is my new truck I was talking about, I finally got it! And I need some new shit added to it, if you know what I mean." He laughed, exposing his silver capped teeth.

"Anything, for a friend and returning customer. Whatcha need?" She asked, motioning him to come into the garage.

"All, some speakers, new rims, hydraulics for the bouncin.'"

She smirked a little as she led him to a room across from the office which was filled with speakers, rims, and everything a person who wanted to pimp out their car wanted.

"Anything, else?" She asked, "Maybe a police radar, and an Xbox?"

"Aw, shee girl! You know it. I want to impress the lay...dees." Davey commented, grinning.

"You know what?"

"What girl?"

Claire smiled, "I'll put in the gear you want, all for half-price. What do you think?"

Davey's mouth swung wide open, "Now, that's wha' I'm talkin' 'bout! _Pimp My Ride_!"

"So, just give me a few days to get the supplies and just bring your truck on by."

"A'ight!" Davey said turning around and walking back to his truck, "Claire!"

She looked up, grabbing her coat and putting it on. "Ya?"

"You goin' to them street race tonight? I heard you can make some pretty big money. Take Sherry with her, she's looks likes she's up for it."

Claire smiled, stroking her reddish brown hair, "I'll think about it."

Davey nodded his head and pulled the truck out of the premises of her store.

Just as his truck left, Claire walked back into the office and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and grabbed an order form for the stuff Davey needed.

Cartoons were showing and Claire didn't bother switching the channel. Sherry must've been watching _Cartoon Network_ last night. _Ed, Edd, Eddy_ was on at the moment.

Claire laughed a little at Ed's stupid look and his phrase of "buttered toast," every now and then.

"Am I interrupting?" Someone said from behind her.

Claire turned in the couch and saw a man in a white business suit. He spoke with an accent which Claire did not recognize.

"Um, no. What can I do for you?" She said getting up from the couch and turning the TV off.

"Well, it's my sons birthday and I wanted to get a guitar amp installed in the back." He said, "Can I show you his van."

Claire followed him out of the garage and saw a black _Volks Wagon_ van with tinted windows. "That's some cool van." She complimented.

"Thank you." The man said opening the trunk, revealing a flat open space, "I was wondering where is the best place to put the amp. I already have the amp."

"Hmm... What kind of amp is it?"

"Um, I think its a-" He stopped short and pulled out a piece of paper, "Oh! An _Ibanez Tone Blaster TB100R 2x12 Guitar Combo _Amp."

Claire whistled, "My best bet is to place it right across from the slide open door."

"I was thinking the back."

She peered in the back and set her hands on the carpeted floor, "That would work- Hey!"

Something was thrown over her head. A bag. She felt her neck tighten as the man tightened the bag around her. She couldn't see anything but, blackness.

The man grabbed her hands as she turned around and began throwing her hands around. He tied her hands together and pushed her. Claire's knees hit the metal bumper of the van and fell into the back of the van.

"What the hell's your problem!" She screamed, "Help! Someone! Help!"

A sharp stinging pain then erupted from her neck as the man stuck her with something.

Claire began feeling dizzy and her eyelids became heavy and the noises around her, went down several octaves as she went unconscious. Her last thoughts were that she figured that the sharp pain was a syringe filled with a sleeping toxin which caused her to pass out.

* * *

**Note: That was an actual Howard Stern skit from a few weeks or months ago I think. The radio kept replaying that one skit, so it kinda got stuck in my head. But I shortened it a bit.**


	6. All Too Familiar

**...All Too Familiar...**

"About time I get my vacation," commented Leon Scott Kennedy as he exited his office grabbing his coat.

He walked through the crowded corridors, brushing past employees and in a blur, made it to the elevator. He stepped into the music filled box and hit the ground floor.

The doors began closing when someone's arm came in between the closing doors, causing them to reopen completely again.

"Kennedy!" Chief Bob shouted after interrupting the closure of the lift, "What are you doing?"

"Vacation."

"What about-"

"My paper work is on your desk." Leon didn't have time for this as he pressed the close door button.

"And-"

Leon interrupted, smiling, "See ya, in a few days boss." He saw the furious look on chief's face as the doors closed and laughed a bit at the sight, "Ha, ha, ha... you bastard."

A few seconds passed and the elevator came to halt and the doors slid open. Leon walked out, escaping the most horrid song coming from the speakers inside the lift, "You call that entertaining?"

Walking through the massive marble floored lobby of the complex, he exited not wanting to look back at the facility of which he worked at. He was thinking about getting a transfer. He should.

After that incident in Europe, he had been treated liked a goddamn celebrity. Especially by the assholes who worked in his area. Sure, he rescued the President's daughter Ashley, yeah give him some glory. He wanted to go back to the _pueblo_ with a team, organized and do a thorough investigation of the place and try to dig deeper on the _Los Plagas. _Maybe find some.

"But, no. Mr. President had to be, oh, no you've rescued my daughter. Congrats. Have some brandy." He muttered to himself, zipping up his coat. A new coat. Hopefully, this won't get stolen.

Did he get promoted? No. Did he get a raise? No. Did he get a vacation a few days after that? No, it was a few months after that. Did he get laid? No! Was he ever going to see Ada again? Probably not. That woman was a smooth talking ghost, who just had to hold him at gunpoint again. "Didn't even get a kiss goodbye."

Leon shook his head as he walked down a flight of stairs to the subway. And did he get a company car to drive to work everyday? No. Why? Because the goddamn government was corrupt.

And on top of all that, he was not to see Ashley Graham again. Secret Service his ass, telling him that he is now a target for the cult. Leon should of told them to shut the hell up, _Los Illuminados_ was smashed to bits when he met them.

He approached the ticket booth and slid two dollars under the glass divider, separating him from the ticket giver. He was presented with his subway ticket to get through the gates and able to board the train. He walked away placing his ticket in his pocket while following the corridor to the gate.

"Odd." He muttered. No one was here. Usually, at this time of day, the area was packed with hobos and working people. And today was Friday! This was beginning to remind him of the empty streets upon entering Raccoon City those years back.

Leon spotted the gate after he turned a corner and took his ticket out of his pocket and placed it through a slot. He watched as the piece of paper slid through and the gate unlocked. He opened it and stepped through onto the station platform.

"You got any change!" Someone shouted from behind him. He shot around, seeing a homeless man lying in a pile of dirty blankets, "Just a little?"

"Yeah." Leon replied sticking his hand in his pockets and obtained three quarters and tossed them at the man. The man jumped from his blanket made bed, onto the cold concrete floor and began picking the quarters up and smiled at Leon, exposing his black and yellow rotting teeth.

"Bless you. Thank you kind man." The homeless man said, galloping to a nearby soda machine.

"No, problem." He replied, watching as the man slid the change through the slot and got a Coke in return and returned to his bed.

The man turned at him and sat next to him on the bench he decided to rest on, "What do you mean 'No problem?'" The man said, "A person like you, filled with problems and a past of horrors, still giving to people. That's a 'No problem.' You got a keen sense of kindness towards others, I see."

Leon was rather confused now, "Have we met before?"

The man laughed, showing his teeth again after taking a sip of his refreshment, "Well, I reckon we haven't. I don't know your name. You don't know mine. What's wrong with this picture? And what's the only thing we have in common?"

"I don't know. I've got a lot on my mind."

"That we're both _strangers._"

That sounded way to familiar on the way the hobo said it. Stranger? He couldn't be the dealer from the _pueblo._ That's impossible. "You're beginning to sound way too familiar."

The man laughed, an all too familiar laugh, "Do, I now? We all see and meet hundreds of people everyday, whether we know it or not. Mainly acknowledged by 'hello,' 'goodbye,' 'excuse me,' 'I beg your pardon,' the works. All too familiar. And to answer your question: No, we haven't met before. No, I don't think we ever will again. But then there's always that chance, just that one tiny chance that we might've seen _or_ met each other in the past."

The train then came into view, halting to a squealing stop. The doors then opened and Leon got up and took a five dollar bill out and dropped it in the man's lap, "Nice chatting with you."

He walked into the train hearing the man shouting at him, "Oh, thank you kind sir. God, bless you." He then heard him laugh, "Come back anytime... _Stranger!_"

Leon's eyes widened as he turned around, gazing back at the platform. The homeless man wasn't there anymore, all that remained were the pile of blankets, against the wall. "All too familiar." He said to himself, as the platform disappeared as the train departed into the darkness of the tunnel.

He sat down in his seat, unzipping his jacket, due to the amount of humidity in the compartment. His Blacktail, from the dealer nudged under his shoulder. He sat up and readjusted his shoulder holster to fit his comfort.

_Screeeee! _Leon was suddenly, flung out of his seat and landed on the floor, as the train came to a screeching halt. The lights outside the window began slowing down as the train passed and red emergency lights on the side of the train flickered on.

Leon then noticed something. He was the only one in the train as well, "What the hell?" Now, feeling all too strange of his position, he holstered his gun and began making his way to front of the train.

Opening, the door to the next car, he didn't expect to find anyone sitting there. Because there was no one in the train. He felt a shudder creep down his back and his heart skip a beat, while advancing to the forward car.

He went through the next door and-

_Bam!_ That wasn't his. A gun shot was heard further up the train, making Leon direct his gun forward towards the noise. "What the hell is going on here!" He whispered to himself.

He crashed through the next car, pointing his gun to both sides of him before proceeding. He could see the control area now. "Hello!" He shouted.

There was no response. What the hell? Now, no one was driving the train. "Let me guess, a robot."

Leon reached the control area and looked in and wished it was a robot driving the train.

There was blood everywhere. The driver was leaning back in his chair, with a huge hole between his eyes. Leon could see right through the guy. Brain matter was stuck to the seat as well as blood and bits of bone.

_Bam! Bam!_ The window cracked after two more shots rang out. Leon ducked and looked up, peering through the window. The shining head-lights outside the train revealed a figure outside, dressed in all black.

"Shit!" He screamed, kicking open the emergency door next to the deceased driver and jumped out, landing on gravel. "This is a set up!"

He ran down the tunnel, following the train tracks. He then spotted the figure ahead. Leon fired twice, kicking up gravel as the figure ran into the wall. And disappeared!

It was a door. Leon ran his shoulder into it, breaking the metal door down and came into a better lit area. He took a few steps deeper into the corridor, looking around carefully.

"Hey, handsome..." Someone said from behind him; a feminine voice.

Leon turned around and drew his gun. But, he was a little too late. A knife was positioned on his neck, ready to slice in.

"Drop your weapon!" She demanded.

He did as he was told. He didn't see her face, except the mask that covered it, as she didn't take the knife away from his neck. "Who are you!" He demanded.

She didn't answer his question but gave him a hint, "Next time use a knife. Works better in close encounters."

Her! Before he could say anymore, she had released the knife from his neck and quickly drew a gun and shot him.

Leon jumped back, his vision feeling all too hazy now. He pulled something from his chest and put it close to his face; a dart. He tried to say something, but it came out as a slur as if he were drunk, and fell to the ground. Unconscious.

* * *

**Note: Hope you like it. I'm out.**


End file.
